


Surviving The Night

by KKiri_Write



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha Clover Ebi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Bottom Qrow Branwen, Clover Loves The Kids, Family Dynamics, Flustered Qrow Branwen, Gay Clover Ebi, Getting to Know Each Other, Grimm are the Zombies, M/M, Omega Qrow Branwen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Protective Clover Ebi, Protective Qrow Branwen, Qrow Being a Good Caretaker, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Qrow Is Mother Hen, Sexual Tension, The Two Idiots Are Pinning Hard, Top Clover Ebi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKiri_Write/pseuds/KKiri_Write
Summary: Surviving was all what Qrow could think of. Keep his two pups alive and moving. Things weren't easy for him when the Apocalypse happened and losing everyone he loves. Qrow had to keep moving with the girls, keeping Tai and Summer promise to keep them safe from everything. A promise he plans to keep. That is till Qrow started finding other kids that had manage to survive and him being an omega, he couldn't leave a lost pup alone.That is until he find another pup that he thought was lost but turns out he wasn't and was with an alpha. A handsome one. Meeting this certain alpha everything just changed for his small family and made surviving a challenge for him the most. How well Qrow handle this flirty alpha and nine kids all together including the Grimm?
Relationships: Clover Ebi & Everyone, Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen & Everyone, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 63
Kudos: 143





	1. Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so for those that been reading my other Fair Game fanfic I'm sorry but I deleted it because I was struggling to think for another chapter and I was stressing on school being online now. So I decided to make another fanfic for Fair Game but zombie apocalypse AU cause like why not. Hehee but either way please enjoy it!

_"Promise to keep the girls safe...please."_

_"I promise you two..."_

_"Thank you..."_

Qrow gasp awake sweating and looking at his left side seeing his baby niece next to him, sleeping peacefully with her older sister next to her. He took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh while holding his head in his hand. "It was just a dream Qrow..." He whispers to himself looking down at his hand and closing his tired eyes. It been a years since everything became a catastrophe and losing everyone that he knew and love. Qrow looked at the two pups laying on the bed seeing them in perfect shape, heavily sleeping making him smile. "At least you two are getting sleep." He whispers brushing a six year old, Yang Xiao Long while glancing at a six month year old pup, Ruby Rose.

His two small nieces that he sworn with his life to protect. Qrow smiled softly and stretched his arm popping some bones knowing he won't fall back to sleep from that dream he had. He stood up walking to the window peaking out seeing it still dark the sun barley raising, meaning he woke up a bit too early. "Shit..." He whispers looking at the girls covered int he blanket making him nod. He went downstairs checking the door to see it still block and locked just how he left it when they first found this secured house.

"Let see." He whispers looking for his supplement pills to reduce his heats. Yes, Qrow was an omega but he wasn't one to mess with. He been a unbounded omega with no alpha to take care of him and so far he been doing alright. "Fuck!" He growls seeing the supplement bottle with five pills left. "Just my luck..." 

He sadly sighed exhausted for today already but knew he had to be strong and hope to find some supplements in stores or places. He got up and went to check on the other pups that he save while heading here. He open the down and smiled seeing a six year old Jaune hugging the same age as him, Pyrrha. He smiled softly feeling a yawn coming up so he close the door walking back up stairs to take a small nape but stop when he saw Ruby up already and just looking around, trying to find the omega. 

"I'm here, petals." He smiled softly walking towards the infant who looked at him happily, watching the omega walk towards her. He gently grabs her pulling her away from Yang's hold and looking at the silver eyes pup, staring at him with delight. "Did you sleep well, hmm?"

All he got was a smile and small noise from her. He chuckles shaking his head and going downstairs to get some diapers to change his niece while the other one was still asleep. He found the bag laid down the small pup changing her diaper, watching her smile at him and look around. He chuckles and finished the changing to see Jaune awake holding Pyrrha's hand.

"Oh, good morning you two." He said smiling softly at them while holding Ruby, who smiled brightly at Pyrrha, who smiled. 

"Yes, Mr. Qrow." She said holding Jaune hand. "Jaune had a nightmare and he couldn't go back to sleep." She explain looking at the small blonde hair pup.

Qrow smiled sadly and went to the pup to give him conform hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. He nuzzle Jaune who whimper softly and nuzzle back, wanting to get close to Qrow's omega scent.

"It's okay, Jaune. We're safe." He said gently with a kind smile and ruffles the boy's hair looking back at Yang, who was rubbing her tired eyes and smiled when she saw her uncle and sister. "Morning, firecracker." 

"M-Morning Uncle Qrow." She yawned walking toward him and leaning on him since he was kneeling in front of Jaune. "What's for breakfast?" 

He smiled at his niece and handed her Ruby, who made baby noises in excitement of being held by her sister making Yang smile brightly at her. Qrow smiled and went the kitchen with the four pups behind him smiling brightly. He chuckles softly and looks through the food bag seeing nothing much making him sigh and spotting three chewy bars making him nod.

"Hey. Eat up cause we're gonna have to move out again soon to go get more supplies and food." He said handing each of the pups chewy bars. 

"What about you, Mr. Qrow?" Jaune asked holding his bar and having the other pups looking at him concerned making his heart swell.

"I'll be fine beside I already ate one." He lied smiling at the kids getting nods from them and eating their bars. He smiled and grabbed Ruby to feed her too. It was a good thing on his last supply run he found non-expired formula for Ruby and baby food. "You too, petals." 

He grab a small baby food jar of smash carrots and feed the six month baby. Ruby happily ate like the others making Qrow smile. The only family he had left was Yang and Ruby, and he would do anything in his power to keep these two pup alive. Including the other two he save weeks ago when travel here to this small town. It been rough for them but they manage to make it here and found a perfect stable house to rest and now they had to move again in need of supplies and food.

"We're done!" Pyrrha said smiling brightly at the omega while holding Jaune's hand again.

"That's great. Now let's get ready to head out okay." He smiled finishing on feeding Ruby, who yawn and rub her eyes. "Sleepy already?" He chuckles softly kissing his smallest pup's forehead.

The three pups went to get their things ready while he placed Ruby couch in front of him having her watch him putting thing in a duffle bag and a back packet. He smiled at her and boom her nose making her giggle and grab his finger, admiring the finger.

"Petals, it's just my finger." He chuckles pulling it back earning a small whine. "It's okay. Will play with it later." He said getting up after finishing his packing which wasn't a lot, which is why they need to do this, and look at the hall seeing the pups running to him holding their back packet. "Ready?"

"Yes!" The three of them said smiling making Qrow nod.

"Okay, and remember listen to what I say okay." He said getting nods. He wrap Ruby around his chest with a soft blanket, getting happy sound from her and feeling the pup place her head on his chest to hear his heart beat. "Alright lets go and stay close to me."

The pups nod and went close to Qrow getting a nod. He moved the stuff and unlocked the door; opening it slowly and looking looking around. The area was clear and he nod walking out seeing the sun barley raising and the sky turning orange to pink and blue. The pups looked around too walking close to the omega holding a pistol and having the safety click on. 

They walk away from the home heading down the path seeing the path was clear so he places the gun in the gun-pocket and sighed. The others also sighed and smiled looking around the area they were walking by seeing building destroyed with broken windows or trash around. Qrow was on guard and glanced down at Ruby seeing her looking around as well but not moving her head. 

"Uncle Qrow look!" Yang said grabbing Qrow's hand making him glance at what Yang point and his eyes widen seeing a shop not far. 

"Great eye, firecracker." He smiled brushing her hair. "Come on." 

The others smiled and followed Qrow to the place heading to the location. It wasn't a far walk but it did lure Ruby to sleep on the way there. He smiled seeing his small pup asleep and glanced at the store in front of them. It was a big store and he hope nothing dangerous was inside while the kids looked excited to go in. 

"Okay, you all know the rules." He said looking at Pyrrha, Jaune and Yang. 

"Yes!" The three said together looking at Qrow.

"Alright tell me then." He said walking towards the store parking lot with the others behind.

"Rule 1: Don't wander off to far." Pyrrha said smiling at Qrow.

"Rule 2: Don't make to much noises or it'll draw the Grimm or strangers." Jaune explained looking around and holding onto Pyrrha's arm.

"And Rule 3: If Grimm or strangers are inside the building run away and hide until you give use to signal." Yang said looking at her Uncle nod.

""Good, and I want you three to be careful." He warned getting nods from them. "Alright let's go in."

They went inside the store from the back not wanting to go in the front. He looked around seeing items throw on the ground or destroyed making him roll his eyes. Once inside the store everything was a mess. Food were all over the floor, items thrown around and supplies destroyed. Qrow sighed hopping they'll find something so he looked at the kids and nod at them to look. They nod back and ran to go look but quietly while he went to look for the medical section. He found it easily by the sign and groaned in frustration seeing every medicine gone and supplement destroy or taken. 

"Great!" He growls angrily feeling Ruby stir making him jump and tap the small pup getting a soft sigh from her. "Alright...I'll just have to be careful on how to take the pills now since I only have five left..." He whispers to himself walking to the food section.

He looked up seeing Jaune and Pyrrha holding small cereal and bars making him smile. He went to them and check the date smiling more seeing they weren't expired giving a nod to the pup. They smiled brightly and stuffing the items in their new bags that they found in store. He got up grabbing some can foods and other important items. When they got the items from the store they went walking back to the back having Qrow watch the pups showing the items they found.

"They're all good. Now let's get out of here." He said pushing the door but gasping and slamming It close.

His entire face pale but he shook his head and pushed the kids forwards having the hiding behind a stances including himself joining. He raised his finger to his lips and jump when the door was slam open and hearing unrealistic noises and groaning sounds. The kids eyes widen and they huddle close to Qrow while he held them close. The creature claws scratching the ground and making noise that would give an adult nightmare. It looked around slowly and getting in view for Qrow to see and he held the pup close seeing it was a beawolf zombie with human zombie behind it groaning.

Jaune hid his face in Qrow's stomach making him frown. Pyrrha and Yang were shaking but trying to be strong watching the zombies entrancing the store in search of human. Sadly, the beawolf looked around sniffing black blood dropping from it eyes and mouth. Qrow looked around and spotted a can so he grabbed it and tossed it as far as he can, hearing the item crashing into other items. That caught the creatures attention and it roared running to the location of the noise. 

"Let's go." He quickly said shoving the kids up and quickly running far away from the store and watching the kids in front of him and looking back seeing more Grimm zombies walking toward the store now. "Keep going!"'

He sighed knowing they were gonna have to look for another location soon and was hopping to find a map or something to help them travel better in the next town they spot without trouble but with their luck. There was a slim chance. 


	2. Escape

Qrow watched as the corp collapse and looked at the black goo of blood spilling out making him gag at that while holding his two  [ Kama ](https://images.ontheedgebrands.com/cdn-cgi/image/height=700,width=700,quality=60/images/E14-BV352.jpg) . He looked at Yang grinning like a fool holding Ruby, Jaune's eyes sparkling and Pyrrha smiling brightly. He chuckles softly and nods his head at them to come over, which they follow quickly, looking at the zombie Grimm.

"Ughh. That's gross." Jaune said holding onto Qrow's red sweater tied around his waist. 

"Yeah...it is." He said too shaking his head and placing his two Kama into his bag and walking down the sidewalk of Vale.

They manage to get away from the Agricultural District of Vale and now inside the city of Vale in three days, but everything was destroyed or abandoned. Qrow sighed looking around the city seeing broken windows and Grimm corps in places that the sunrise touched making the kids stick their tongues out. He chuckles softly and went to get Ruby from Yang, who pouted but handed her baby sister to the omega. 

"Come on. Let's look for a place to rest. We have been walking for three days." He said looking at the kids glance at him and nod. 

They walked down the path and Yang smiled spotting a bread shop catching the other two attention as well. Qrow raises a brow and looked at it as well and pushed the door seeing it was lock and pulled out a dagger. He told the kids to cover their eyes not wanting them to see him do this and when they did he did his magic on pick locking the door and smirking.

'Still got it.' He thought and looked at the kids, that we're still covering their eyes. "All right you can look."

He had the door open and they smile brightly running inside. He chuckles and looked at the streets of Vale seeing it destroyed, cars crash, Grimm bodies everywhere you look and people too. He sighed knowing that he didn't want the pups to see that so he closed the door locking it this time and watching the kids look around the shop amazed.

"There's no bread," Yang whines looking at Qrow making him laugh and shake his head. 

"Sadly no, Firecracker." He smiled ruffling her hair and seeing Pyrrha and Jaune opening a door that leads upstairs. "Here, hold Ruby."

After Yang grabs her sister he went to the door pulling out one of his Kamas and walking up the stairs with the others behind. He saw another door, turned the knob surprise it was open, and sighed softly seeing nothing popping out and scaring him. He looked around the small apartment and smiled seeing it was empty. He called the pups over and they ran inside looking around checking everything out. Yang placed her sister down after closing the door and following after Jaune and Pyrrha with the pup crawling after them giggling. 

"Whoa there, petals. It's bedtime for you." He said grabbing the baby making her whimper and frown at him, having him roll his eyes. "Kids, I'm gonna put Ruby to sleep. Behave and don't leave the house." 

The kids looked at Qrow and nod making him smile. He places down their bags onto the couch and went to a single bedroom seeing it was a good size to fit two adults but he was gonna have the pups and Ruby sleep there while he sleeps on the couch. He pulled out a bottle getting the water that he was lucky to find and making Ruby her bottle. It didn't take long to get the small pup to fall asleep and he smiled seeing her fast asleep already. He got up from the bed, after creating a wall around her with blankets, and left the room leaving the door half-open. The kids were on the couch looking for something to eat making him chuckle and nod.

"All right come on. Let's feed you rascals." He said earning some laughter from the pups

After feeding the pups he was looking through his bag for his two Kama and gun. Yang was watching him while Jaune and Pyrrha were asleep in the room with Ruby. She watched as her uncle grab the pistol and checking if it still loaded, which it was, and place it back in his bag. He tosses it to his back putting it on and smiled softly at the young pup. 

"Okay, I'm gonna head out to look for items. You're in charge and remember what I told you?" He said seriously kneeling in front of his little niece who smiled. 

"Yes! Lock every single door. Don't go out of the room and most important. Don't make noises or open the door for anyone." Yang said looking at Qrow smile at her and nod. 

"Good job." He said and stood up heading to the door to go downstairs but left a kiss on Yang's forehead. "I'll be back and be safe."

"You be careful, Uncle Qrow." She said back serious as a six-year-old can be.

Qrow nods and left the shop locking the door after leaving and walking on the sidewalk looking around. He made sure to be on his guard while heading to one of Vale's shops that he knew wasn't far away. He looked at the dead bodies of innocent people and some Grimm as well. He even took notice of some Atlas' soldiers' bodies there with either rip to shred or was shot in the head. He sighed and continue walking his mind drifting to how everything fell to shit. 

Finally, he found the shop he was looking for since he already been in Vale with Summer and Tai 24/7 when they were young before the apocalypse happened. He looked around seeing some Grimm zombies around but no huge Grimms. He sighed in relief not wanting to deal with those kinds of creatures. He knows that Grimm zombies can't turn you but the bigger Grimm can. He has seen it happened and it wasn't something too great to watch.

"Ugh." He whispers shivering at the memories of those scenes and shaking his head. "Alright, let's get to it." He looked at six of the Grimm zombies and pulled out his two Kama holding them tightly.

Qrow got up from crouching behind the stone bench and ran towards them swiftly, slashing at the creature's neck and killing each one. He breathes out softly looking at the now decapitated Grimm zombies. He smirks walking to the store and notices the door broken open making him frown while walking inside the store seeing items destroyed. 

"Better be on guard." He whispers while holding tightly to both of his Kama and looking around the allies of each section. He smiled when he spotted the medical section and walked towards there but froze when he heard a small whimper. "W-What?"

He looked around smelling the store trying to see if he can catch the scent of someone but couldn't. He then heard the whimper again and another sound. He became pale when the scent he smelt this time wasn't someone but a Grimm. He was about to leave but heard the creature scream a horrible screech and Qrow entire world froze when he heard a pup scream. His omega side screaming **'Pup! Save the pup!** ' at his mind making him whimper and run to the scream seeing the Grimm smashing a metals stand and there. Underneath the stand was a small boy pup crying and covering his body trying to be small breaking Qrow's heart. 

"HEY!" Qrow shouted at the creature Grimm and when it turned its attention at him he gasps. It was a Beringel. Noticing the black goo dripping from its missing eye, its mouth, and gushing goo from its arm shown that this Beringel fought with someone before. "Eyes off, the pup you monster." 

The creature roared and charged towards him growling and grunting. Qrow frowned running towards the beast and jumping back when it slammed its good arm onto the ground. He smirks jumping onto the arms and kneeing the creature with his Kama underneath his knee and having it stagger back allowing Qrow to run to the shaking pup. 

"Come here." He quickly said grabbing the shaking pup fast and rolling back when the Grimm slammed its fist on the spot he was at. The pup cried holding tightly onto Qrow while he placed his Kama into it stash and holding onto the other Kama tightly and ran away. He heard the creature roar and following after them making him growl annoyed. 

He got out the store hearing a loud crashing sound and looking back seeing the Beringel standing, growling, and stood up highly. Qrow's eyes widen and he watched as the creature did a loud demonic yowl. The small pup cried louder hiding his face closer to Qrow's scent gland while he growled and continue running hearing groaning and screeching noises. 

"Shit!" He said getting more annoyed and running toward the courtyard of Vale, far from the bakery shop. He stops when he saw each roadblock by each Grimm zombies. He growled at himself for not thinking straight and held tightly onto the pup in his arm. "Don't worry. I got you."

He held the blade tightly looking at each side seeing zombies coming and the Beringel in front of them. He growled baring his canines at it and it roared charging towards him. Qrow held the whimpering pup tightly and held his Kama in front of him but jump when he heard a loud bang from a snipper and watched the Beringel Grimm fall to the ground. It was about to stand up until another shot was fired and it made the creature down for good. Then the other zombies screech and ran towards Qrow. He growls and slashes at each zombie easily decapitating each one that came close to him and the pup. He heard the snipper person shooting at each zombie taking them down allowing Qrow to take some down as well. He then notices an opening that the snipper person had made for them and ran over to the road.

He was slashing at each zombie that got close to him and running towards an alleyway he knew had a secret path. He made a turn hearing the zombie groaning and screeching behind him. He ran down the alleyway and put his Kama away, holding tightly onto the pup and sliding to the ground going inside a narrow hole that he always used to escape from Summer and Tai whenever he had his meltdowns. He landed on his feet and lean close to the wall holding the pup's face close his scent gland releasing a calming scent to have the pup relax and quiet. He heard the zombie herd growling and groaning looking around for them.

'Leave. Leave. Fucking leave!' He thought leaning closer to the wall and hearing the shuffling of feet. He sighed in relief when the zombies left making him leaning on the wall and slid to the ground. "We're safe..."

He smiled softly at the shaking pup and finally looking at the pup's features. Seeing he was dark tanned, with black hair that was tied into a ponytail and from the looks of it was about six years old like Yang.

"Hey...it's okay," Qrow whispers pulling the pup away gently and looking at him. "We're safe." He repeated the same word looking at him. 

"We are?" The pup sobs looking at Qrow with his blue eyes. "A-Are the c-creatures gone?"

"Yeah, they are." He smiled softly brushing away the tears about to ask for the pup's name but frowned when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs that lead to the secret hole. "Something coming."

He growled standing up and putting the pup behind him pulling out his Kama from its stash. He glanced at the entrance of the staircase while the pup was hiding behind his leg looking at the opening as well. He frowned hearing the footsteps getting closer and closer scaring the small pup having Qrow glance at the scared pup, placing his hand on his head. 

"Marrow!" Qrow growled when he heard the voice and growled when he caught the scent of an alpha. He jumps when the pup gasps and was smiling brightly. "I mean no harm!" 

The alpha said walking through the opening and Qrow had to catch himself from whimpering when he saw the alpha in front of him. The pup, which he believes was name Marrow, ran towards the alpha and hugged him when the alpha knelt to hug him. Qrow was just watching the alpha study the features of this alpha seeing a rifle behind him which explains the shooting. He also notices some army pants and dog tags necklace that clearly say Atlas. 

'Huh... Alta's Soldier...' He thought not putting away his Kama but watching the two hug.

"I-I'm s-sorry Clover! I-I ran a-and you told m-me to hide." Marrow cried breaking Qrow's heart while now knowing the alpha's name is Clover.

"It's okay, Marrow. I'm just glad you safe." Clover softly said holding the small boy close to him and looked at Qrow grateful. "I'm very thankful for you rescuing him."

Qrow blushes softly but looks away putting away his Kama trusting the alpha won't try anything and crossed his arms. 

"Yeah, no problem. Just glad to get to the pup to safely," He smiled softly at Marrow, who smiled back at him, not notice Clover smiling at him. 

"I'm Clover. Clover Ebi. This little guy is Marrow Amin." Clover said fixing his hold on Marrow and looking at the omega.

"Qrow." He said looking at the alpha who smiled. "What?" 

Clover just shook his head while Marrow was smiling at the omega making Qrow smiled softly at him. He watched as the alpha turned around and glanced at him.

"Well? Are you coming?" He said smiling at the omega with the sweetest smile he has ever seen on an Altas soldier.

What all his luck he had to find an Altas Soldier but most importantly an alpha of all dynamic. The worst of them all was that he didn't find any supplements to reduce his heat inside that store before he had to save the pup and run away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter. Hope you like it and tell me what you think!


	3. Hold On

Red eyes followed the movement of the alpha in front of him but smiled when Marrow looked at him from Clover's shoulder and smiled shyly at him. Marrow was watching Qrow with his blue eyes sparkling in curiosity. Qrow just rolls his eyes hiding a small chuckle but the pup saw either way making him smile brightly at him. Clover raised a brow at Marrow feeling the pup moving making him chuckle and fix his hold a bit.

"Where are we going, Boy Scout?" Qrow asked crossing his arms looking at the snipper behind Clover's back while looking around seeing they're were heading somewhere that was far from the bakery shop was at. 'Hope the pups are okay..' He thought looking down for a moment.

"Don't worry. We're heading to a secured location." Clover said smiling softly at Qrow and walking towards an abandon shop which was far from his hideout with the kids. Clover smiled and went inside the hideout looking around and placing Marrow down.

Marrow smiled and ran inside with Qrow watching the pup heading deeper inside the shop and heard someone talking. Clover smiled and looked at Qrow nodding his head toward the noise and went to the curtains pushing them open; seeing Marrow hugging an elder woman, a beta, Qrow blink looking at the elder seeing how she had high tech on her eyes like glasses and how she was scrubbing Marrow's hair.

"You rascal! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Never again run off without our supervision!" She yelled while Marrow whimpers and nod.

"Sorry, Ms. Calavera." Marrow whimpers while Clover went behind him and ruffles the small pups head. 

"At least he's safe now. I also brought a guess, Ms. Calavera. He help me save Marrow." Clover smiled looking at Maria, who raised a brow and looked back seeing a nervous Qrow standing there making her smirk.

"Ah. I see you found yourself an omega Clover." Maria smirk walking towards Qrow and walking around him. "Hmm, he's quite a catch and he seems strong too!"

Clover and Qrow faces became red looking at Maria not noticing the others embarrassment while Marrow giggle and looked at Maria nodding her head. She smiled and nod while Qrow looked away rubbing his head embarrass including Clover.

"Ms. Calavera, this is Qrow and no. He isn't that. He's just a person that help me save Marrow." Clover smiled softly at the man, making him blushing worse and having him groan. 

"Oh, then I thank you for saving this rascal. A bit of a trouble maker which he is." Maria chuckle softly looking at Marrow who was now hugging Maria's side and smiling at Qrow making the omega smile back at him.

Clover smiled and notice the sun almost setting and Qrow also took notice making his eyes widen. 'Shit! I lost track of time!' He thought and looked back. "L-Look I need to go." Qrow said looking at Maria, Marrow and Clover. 

"Wait? Now? Qrow the sun is about to set an hour." Clover said quickly heading to Qrow but stop when the omega growled backing up.

"Look! I just need to okay!" Qrow growled glaring at the alpha and that's when Clover figured it out. "Pups. You have pups at your base." Clover said serious making Qrow eyes wide in fear while Marrow smiled brightly.

"Pups! Really!?" Marrow said looking at Qrow while the crimson eyes started to panic and he shook his head running out the shop. Clover cursed himself and looked at Maria who nod telling him to go after the omega now. He smiled and nod chasing after Qrow as quickly as possible. 

They ran far away from the safety of the base and Qrow slowed down catching his breathe thinking he lost Clover. He leaned on the wall but gasp when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He twirled around throwing a punch at the person and his eyes widened seeing Clover catching the punch smiling softly at him.

"I-I...f-finally c-caught u-up." Clover said trying to catch his breathe while Qrow pulled his fist away from the alpha's grip. After Clover was breathing normal, he stood up straight and looked at the omega. "Look. I don't mean any harm towards you or your pups Qrow. I swear. I just want to help you get to them safely."

Qrow was frowning at him not sure if he can trust this handsome and annoying alpha but sighed knowing he didn't have a choice here. There were probably Grimms around the town by now since the escape. He sighed and crossed his arms seeing Clover looking serious at him and groaned.

"Fine! You can come with me but if you try anything to hurt my pups. You're DEAD." Qrow growled turning around and walking. Clover smiled brightly and nod his head. "I swear I won't do anything to make your pups and you uncomfortable. After we get to them we can go back to the base where it's safer for them." Clover suggested walking next to Qrow with a kind smile.

Qrow rolled his eyes hiding the fact he was blushing a bit and his omega side purring in delight. 'Stupid hormones...I need to find supplements fast...' He thought and jump when Clover's muscular arm was in front of him. 'STOP IT BRAIN!!!'

"Hold up." Clover said grabbing his snipper and looking through the scope and seeing Beawolves walking around with Grimms behind them. Qrow took notice pushing Clover's arm away and growling noticing the monsters were blocking the road to the bread shop. "Shit...we need to go that way." Qrow said feeling his omega side panicking now. 

"Don't worry well figure something out. There has to be another path." Clover said looking around the roads seeing other paths but it would take them hours to get to the location where Qrow wanted to go. "Where exactly are they located at the moment."

"They're inside a secured bakery shop. I not sure what the name was but it was a small shop with a apartment on top." Qrow explained watching the Beawolves growling at each other and snapping at the Grimm zombies behind them. "I need to get to them. Fast." 

"Alright, I got a plan and this requires us to be quite if we want to use that path to get to them faster." Clover said putting his snipper back and grabbing Qrow's hand making him jump. "Come on." 

Clover walked forward quickly heading behind a soldier statue and holding Qrow close to his chest hearing the Grimms walking by with groaning and grunting. Qrow was mostly focusing on the noises of the Grimm to even notice he was leaning onto Clover's muscular chest. When the pack of Grimm walked by with them unnoticed, Qrow finally took notice of their position making him freeze. 

"Let's go." Clover said pulling Qrow once again making him growl annoyed at this. They ran quickly to another hiding spot and each spot hid them well having them getting close to the road. They were about to pass it until the Beawolf grimm turned having them gasp and hid into a small ally way back with Clover holding Qrow close to him once again.

'Why! Why do we get into this position!?!' Qrow thought his hands over the alpha's chest and his head leaning on it while Clover was frowning at the Beawolf in front of the alley way not noticing them and sniffing the air. Clover was watching the beast black goo dripping from it mouth and it bloody black eyes dripping having him hold Qrow tightly making the poor omega blush at this and his omega side loving the smell of the alpha's scent. 

The beawolf growled angrily in it inhuman sound and clicking its canines making them shiver. Qrow watched the creature with the two holding their breathes seeing how it walked closer but walked away and growling deadly leaving the two to finally sigh in relief. Clover leaned back on the wall in rear relief and looked at Qrow who was leaning his forehead on the alpha chest.

"Qrow you okay?" Clover asked the omega looking concerned for his comrade. 

"Peachy...come on." Qrow quickly said leaving the small alley way and heading to the road where it was finally clear. Clover looked at his chest touching it and smiled but shocked his head quickly following after Qrow.

Lucky, nothing happened and Qrow sighed in relief seeing the bakery unharmed making him run towards the shop with the alpha behind him. He quickly got the door and ran up the stairs not knowing if Clover was following or not. He got to the apartment door and knock the code he made to let them know it was him. Clover was behind Qrow after closing the door and hearing a relief whimper from Qrow making him quickly head upstairs and smiled seeing the omega hugging a blonde pup.

Yang was sobbing softly hiding her face on Qrow's shoulder shaking a bit and held tightly. "Y-You were gone t-to long. We started getting worried U-Uncle Qrow." Yang said looking at Qrow getting her tears wiped away.

'Uncle?..So this pup isn't his then...must be his sister then.' Clover thought and notices other movement behind the two and heard small baby sound making his eyes wide. "W-Was that an infant?" He said out loud catching Yang attention and making her growl and stood in front of Qrow.

"W-Who are you!? Uncle Qrow don't worry I'll protect you!" Yang growled but it was a small growl making Clover smile softly and kneel down. "I-I said stand back!"

Yang growled while Qrow frowned at the alpha but stop when he notice him submitting to Yang making the small girl stop. "I assure you I mean no harm to you and your pack, little one." Clover said looking softly at Yang. "You have my word." 

Yang stop and looked at Clover unsure and glanced at Qrow who was shocked at his action and was blushing a bit making her smile brightly. She nod her head glancing back seeing Jaune coming out with Ruby having Qrow snap out of his shock and whimpers. He quickly grabs her holding her close getting some soft whimpers from Ruby making him smile. 

"Jaune is that Qrow?" Pyrrha quickly said and Clover entire world froze. Pyrrha notice him and her eyes started to get watery. Qrow notice the tension and frown at this holding Ruby close. "Pyrrha? You okay honey?" Qrow said and jump when she wailed and ran too Clover, who collapse to his knees and grabbed the small pup into his arms. 

"Pyrrha!! Oh god honey! I-I t-thought oh god!" Clover cried holding the small pup in his arms tightly. "Clover!!" Pyrrha cried holding tightly onto his army vest. 

Qrow was shocked at this display including Jaune, and Yang. They watched the two crying into each others arms and it started to make Ruby sob since she was hearing Pyrrha crying. The two heard the sobs and they both calmed down with Clover wiping his tears and then wiping his goddaughter's eyes. "Oh honey...I looked everywhere for you and your mom. I'm so sorry." He whispers looking at her green eyes. "Clover, m-mommy d-didn't make it...d-daddy d-didn't too." Pyrrha whimpers having Clover eyes widen.

'S-She didn't make it...oh god...Pandora...' Clover whimpers thinking of his best friend and pushed back his feelings. "At least your safe honey..." He whispers holding Pyrrha in his arms and standing up feeling how she was scenting him. Qrow smiled at Pyrrha and looked at the others noticing the sun now setting. 

"Whelp. It won't be safe to leave now." Qrow said getting the two attention. "It safe to stay here till morning." He looked at the Clover getting a nod from him and not taking his eyes off Pyrrha for a moment. 

They went inside with Ruby staring at Clover wondering who this alpha was while Jaune was rubbing Pyrrha's shoulder including Yang. Clover was watching his goddaughter and sighed in so much relief. Feeling his shoulder relax at last and feeling at peace now knowing she was alive. "How...how did you find her?" He asked looking at Qrow seeing him playing with Ruby's fingers.

"I was walking by and heard her crying...Jaune was with her and when I found them...Pyrrha's mom was badly wounded and she told me to take the pups...I'm sorry Clover...I tried to help her but she wa-" Qrow jumped when the green eyes alpha placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Was being stubborn and making you take Pyrrha and Jaune with you. Yeah...she was always like that..." Clover whispers smiling softly. "Thank you...I'm forever grateful to you now. Not only did you save Marrow, you save the only thing I have left of my family." He smiled generous at Qrow making him blush at the look and rub his neck a bit embarrass nodding. 

Ruby giggles softly and reach her hands at Clover making the alpha smiled softly at the infant and play with Ruby's hand after asking permission and Qrow smiled softly. 'I guess our luck is turning around huh, guys.' Qrow thought looking up at the sky talking to Summer and Tai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!! I just finish school and now on my summer break. Now I can finally focus on this!!


	4. Midnight

**_"YOU MORON!!"_ **

Qrow gasp awake, his body trembling badly, and tears falling down. He was breathing heavily looking around seeing he was in the living room on the couch of the apartment with a blanket and Clover on the floor sleeping. He covered a sob and got off the couch not knowing if he woke up Clover or not. The formal bandit quickly walked towards the door of the pups his instinct on high alert and opened the door.

'T-They're safe...They're safe...count to ten and take deep breathes.' Qrow thought leaning on the door frame and sliding down feeling his body trembling more. He closed his eyes holding his head into his knees; his mind remembering the past. 'COME ON FOCUS!'

_**"FOCUS ON SURVIVING OR JUST DIE HERE!"** _

Qrow eyes widen and he covered a distressed whimper not wanting to wake the others. Sadly, Clover was already awake when he heard Qrow gasp awake and raised his head from fake sleeping when he heard the whimper. He was concerned about his new ally that he went to go check on his partner and stop when he heard sobbing.

"Five...six..s-seven..." Clover heard Qrow sobs softly allowing the omega to ease himself. "e-eight...nine......t-ten." Qrow whispers his breathing back to normal and his quaver calming down a bit. He peak a bit from his knees showing his teary eyes and looked at the pups cuddling close to each other. 

He smiled softly and closed his eyes taking steady breathe to help himself relax and regain control of his emotions. At time like these Qrow would want to grab a drink but he always remember what Summer told him and always glances at the kids. He sighed finally soothed down and lean against the frame his eyes red from the tears he cried; looking at the ceiling listening to the kids soft snores and the crickets chirping.

Clover smiled softly at Qrow seeing how he calmed himself down but didn't dare interrupt him. He pulled back and went to the living room window. Deep down he wanted to comfort the omega but he knew that he didn't have the amount of thrust to help ease Qrow. He was an alpha that just wanted to help but he was glad he did help because he wouldn't have seen Pyrrha here and alive.

'Patient, Clover. In due time you both will trust each other. Just takes time.' Clover thought seeing Grimm passing by and their small pack of undead people. He frowned watching the creatures following the two Beowulf grimm. He crossed his arms noticing them going inside the city making him sigh and lean against the window frame.

"Clover?"

The teal eyes man blink and looked at Qrow seeing the omega looking at him surprise he was awake. "W-What are you doing awake?" He walked towards the alpha, who smiled softly at him and look back at the window. 

"Sight seeing the Grimms." He responds back watching them disappearing from view by another building. "And I couldn't sleep always so that too. What are you doing up?" He smiled glancing at Qrow seeing the omega glancing at the window to catch a peak of the Grimm.

"Well...same as you. Couldn't sleep." Qrow responded back looking at Clover, who nods with a gentle smiled and looked back at the window enjoying the soft chirping of the crickets and the crescent moon shining softly. 

Qrow couldn't help but glance at Clover, studying the alpha's features, noticing his muscular body and his mass too. From seeing up close you can tell that this alpha was powerful and sturdy. His omega hormones were getting to him making the red eye male sigh and walk towards his bag catching the alpha's attention. He grab his bag and pulled out the supplement pills that his broke in half making it 12 pieces. It would reduce the heat but not the smell or hormones. Clover took notice and frown watching Qrow taking the half piece into his mouth and swallowing dry. 

"Qrow did you break the supplement pills in half? Won't that just make it hard and reduce you heat only for one weeks." He said looking at his comrade seeing him raising a brow and sighing. 

"Will it's better than allowing my heat to happen in this shitty ass world and with pups that I have to make sure they're alive and well." Qrow growled out looking at the alpha with a hint of annoyed but deep down he wasn't. He was touched that the alpha was caring and sweet towards him, making Qrow a bit surprise by this affection. He isn't quiet use to this affection since his old tribe treated him badly and Raven was a bit worse but hey. Siblings always treated each other like shit. He thinks...

"Qrow but what about your health?" Clover said looking at the pill bottle and glanced at Qrow seeing him frowning at the bottle too.

"Look I'll figure something out. Just leave it like that!" 

Clover blinked looking at Qrow frowning and glaring at the wall having him nod. Qrow's eyes widen feeling anger towards himself. 'He was concern you moron!' He thought and glanced at Clover anxious and watched as the soldier got up, leaving Qrow alone after nodding at him. He watches the alpha heading over to the pups, probably to check on Pyrrha, and he looked down ashamed. 

He hated how he was. Pushing people away that wanted to help. Not accepting the help from other since he was afraid of what they would want in return but Qrow didn't see any of that in Clover. All he saw was pure kindness and a gentle alpha that wanted to help him get back with his pups. He looks at the pill bottle and sighed sadly hugging his legs once again hiding his face. 

"What would you do, Summer...Tai?"

~~

Clover woke up early before anyone since it was a habit from the army. He stretches his arms and groans in delight breaking some bones from his sore body since he did go back to sleep on the ground. He blink glancing at the couch not seeing Qrow making him frown. His teal eyes looking around for the small omega and spotted him near the window where they had their argument leaning on the wall sleeping with his knees close to his chest. 

"Qrow..." He whispers softly and got up heading to the omega and kneeling down hearing his soft breathing. He smiled softly and held Qrow in his arms carrying him to the couch placing him down without waking the omega up. He smiled gently covering his ally with his blanket and nod feeling satisfied with this.

Clover went to go change into his regular clothing and glancing at his MOTOFONE F3 and seeing a text from Maria making him smile. He finished changing and looked at the time seeing it was 6:30am in the morning noticing the sun barley raising. He nods heading to his bag but stop noticing the supplement pills on the floor next to Qrow's bag. He frown knowing the half pills and looked at Qrow seeing him snuggling close to the blanket.

He sighed softly and went to his bag. "Don't worry...I'll find you more supplement pills." He whispers and heads out leaving his bag and a note for Qrow. Telling the omega that he went out too scout the area to make sure no Grimm or zombies were near by. 

Two hours past by and Qrow groans softly holding the blanket closer to him enjoying the warmth from it including the scent. 'I-It smells like Clover...w-wait? When did I...oh.' He thought noticing he was on the couch now and not on the floor.

'He moved me...w-why...why is he being kind-hearted towards me.....his scent...smell like the ocean and a summer breeze...' 

He blushes more hiding his face more in the blanket feeling his culpability eating him up. He whimpers softly and looks at his hands knowing he messed things up with the alpha and felt stupid for snapping at him. He closed his eyes holding back the tears and jump when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Qrow?"

Speak of the alpha. Qrow didn't reveal his face from underneath the blanket and looked at his lap hoping the alpha would think he was still asleep. Afraid of him being mad at him or holding a grudge. Clover looked at the omega and glanced to his side seeing Pyrrha rubbing her eyes making him smile softly at her.

"Clover...w-why is Qrow underneath the blankets." She yawned tiredly having the alpha glanced at Qrow and chuckles softly.

"Perhaps he's still sleepy. Come on. Let's get you change and see if the others are awake."

Clover grab his goddaughter in his arms feeling her tiny head on his shoulder. Qrow peak out from the blanket watching the alpha gently whispering some words to Pyrrha, getting some small giggles and noticing how she was scenting him just like the alpha. He blushes a bit and looks at his blanket with the scent of the alpha, making him groan. 

"Uncle Qrow WAKE UP!"

"Yang no!" 

The wide awake Yang ran towards her uncle side having him jump and grunt when she threw herself on top of him and giggling. "See! He's awake!" Yang smiled brightly looking at Clover, who was holding ruby looking in disbelief at her, with Pyrrha behind and Jaune too. Ruby was giggling seeing her uncle and reaching her arms at him while Qrow groans in slight pain from his niece wake up attack and huffed out some air.

"Yang get off." He said looking at the blonde girl making her giggle listening to Qrow request and heading to the kitchen with the others behind. "Sorry. I tried to stop her but she didn't listen." Clover said looking at Qrow while Ruby was clapping her hands and giggling.

Qrow shook his head and looked at Ruby not at Clover still a bit tense to see the alpha's teal eyes. Clover notice and frown but looked back hearing Pyrrha calling his name. He handed Ruby to Qrow, who happily accepted but before he left he looked at Qrow's crimson eyes making the omega gasp softly.

"Can we talk. Later?" He asked looking at the tense man seeing him holding Ruby tightly getting a soft whine from her.

"S-Sure..." Qrow whispers seeing the alpha smile and nod getting up from kneeling; heading to the kitchen helping the pups sit down on the chairs and getting something ready for them to eat.

Qrow sighed looking at Ruby, who was staring at him confused while he smiled nervously. He nuzzle the small infant making her giggle softly and nuzzle back trying to scent the omega but not doing a great job.

"You'll get there...come on pipsqueak. Let's get you some food too." He smiled softly getting off the couch and heading to the room. This day just couldn't get any worst for him but in truth he wanted to fix his mistake with what he caused between him and Clover. For the kids and not for him cause no one chooses him.


	5. Sneaky?

"I spy with my little eye something tall!" 

"Oh! It's Beacon Academy! Up the mountain across the town!" Yang screamed happily holding Ruby, Pyrrha laughs while Jaune pouted crossing his arms. Clover and Qrow smiled at the kids being happy even when the world around them was hell.

"How did you know that, Yang?" Jaune asked while she smiled brightly. "Both my moms went there, including daddy and Uncle Qrow!" She said smiling while Qrow looked down rubbing his arm.

Clover took notice and nod his head. They were on top of the roof of the shop/apartment looking at the roads of the town. Clover took notice of Grimm wandering inside the town and more coming behind when he was doing his scouting around their base. Qrow frown not liking the fact Grimm were coming here to the town location when the alpha told him meaning they would need to relocate again.

"Don't worry. Once we get to Maria and Marrow we're leaving the town. I heard that at Beacon Academy there's a camp." Clover said looking at Qrow, who glanced at him with a raised brow.

"I thought the school collapse after the Grimm took over the town?" Qrow asked while looking at the pups still playing "I Spy."

Clover shrugs and looks at the Grimms fighting with other Grimms while their zombie followers just watched. "Not sure but it better to check to see if the rumors are true." He suggested while Qrow sighed and nod looking away from the alpha making him frown. "Qrow...can we talk."

Qrow jump when he heard the request and glanced at the alpha's teal eyes a bite nerves to hear him and glanced at the kids, who were now playing tag. "Y-Yeah...j-just let me get the monsters down the roof." He quickly said leaving the alpha to get the pups.

Of course the kids weren't stupid to fall off since Qrow did show them how to be smart at time but he just wanted to escape at the moment. Yang notice Qrow coming to them making her smile at him including the other two while Pyrrha waved at her godfather. Clover smiled softly and wave back at her getting a bright smile fro her.

"Kids can you go back inside. Me and Qrow are gonna speak about something." Clover said having Qrow jump in surprise knowing the alpha was behind him while he walked towards the pups. 

"Okay!" They all said and went back inside the apartment leaving the two, allowing them to finally speak about the small argument they had last night. Base on what Qrow believes the conversation will be about.

He was nerves as hell. Heck, he was scared to know what the alpha wanted to talk about. Scared to see if he was angry, holding a grudge or wanted to leave Qrow and take Pyrrha away from him. 'Oh god...I-I can't...I-I gotta apologize!' He thought his eyes wide at the thought of the alpha leaving with Pyrrha.

"Qrow...hey. Are you ok-"

"I'M SORRY!" 

Clover's eyes widen when the crimson eyes man apologize to him making him confuse but felt his heart break seeing Qrow's eyes teary. "Sorry for what?" He said reaching his hand out to touch the omega's face gently. 

"F-Fory yelling at you last night...about the supplements and snapping at you..." Qrow whispers softly looking at the alpha's hand on his cheek making him lean close to the touch. "Oh Qrow...I'm not mad about that. It was my fault for trying to stick my nose into your business." Clover explains having Qrow looking at his teal eyes.

His crimson eyes widen in shock hearing what Clover just said and blink feeling a tear going down having the alpha wipe it away with his thumb. He was just confused. He didn't understand how this man couldn't be mad at him for snapping at him last night. If it was Raven, she would furious at him and holding their argument as a grudge. Even when Summer force them to apologize or he does it himself; she would make sure Qrow has all the blame and make it weight on his shoulder. It always hurt to hear her say that it was his fault the argument started and always made him feel worse about it. 

"W-What? A-Aren't you m-mad? Aren't you gonna yell at me!?" Qrow said pulling away from the alpha's hand and looking at him confused while brunette looked at him softly.

"Qrow, it was a small fight. Nothing bad happened." Clover said looking him with a gentle smile. "I'm not mad Qrow. I promise." 

Qrow's entire body just drop from feeling tense to being confused and relax. He blinks watching Clover walking closer to him placing both his hands on his cheeks and bringing him close. Clover leaned his forehead on his and looked at the crimson eyes with his teal eyes. He smiled softly making his ally blush and look down placing his hand over Clover's hand.

"O-Okay..." Qrow whispers making the alpha smile and nod. "Good...let's go. We need to find a way out of here to get to Maria and Marrow." Clover said pulling back from him not noticing how Qrow chased after him wanting to be close to the alpha again and be touched by him again.

~~

"Kids, come on. It's time for sneaky time." Qrow said holding his backpack while the kids nodding hold the bags too.

"Sneaky time?" Clover asked grinning at Qrow while he blushed and shoved the alpha earning a soft chuckle from him. "It's when we be quiet and sneaky, Clover! Qrow taught us." Pyrrha smiled holding Clover's hand and following the omega out the shop.

Clover smiled and nod noticing Ruby finally asleep which will make things easy for them; he went up front having Pyrrha behind him and placing his hand on Qrow's shoulder looking around. He nod at the omega and he went out first leading them to their location. Things were calm which was lucky for them but Qrow was still on guard including Clover while the kids stayed close. They continue walking until Clover stop and waved his hand signaling them to hide now.

"Hide." Qrow whispers to the pups handing Ruby to Yang seeing them nod and running to a broke down building with small holes. A easy place for them to hide making Qrow smile but gasp when Clover grabbed his hand running to another building that had view of the pups hiding place. Clover and Qrow were kneeling behind the door peaking out seeing Boarbatusk herd walking down with no zombie. They both watch as the creature sniff the air and growling with their black blood dripping from their mouth. 

Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha watched as the creature walked down the path and continue they're scouting for anything living leaving the scene. They all sighed in relief and Clover smiled at the creatures leaving. Qrow was getting up but trip on something falling on top of Clover, who grunt and fell down too. Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha heard some books falling from the book store their caretakers were in and ran over to check on them. When they looked inside they giggle seeing Qrow on top of Clover's chest and the alpha's hands on his waist.

"You guys aren't good at the sneaky time." Yang teased earning some giggles from the others while Qrow glared at Yang blushing hard and getting up after apologizing to him. 

"You think you're so funny huh, Firecracker." Qrow said dusting himself off with the pups smirking at him and Clover chuckling.

"Okay come on. We need to keep moving." He said walking out the store with the others behind and Qrow grabbing Ruby again.

They continue their walk and finally made it to the location seeing no Grimm around having Clover sigh in relief. Qrow smiled and looked at the alpha, who smiled back, walking forward heading to the door with them behind. They went inside and Marrow pop his head from packing and smiled brightly seeing Clover.

"You're back!" Marrow smiled running towards him hugging the alpha. "Hey buddy. I see you guys are packing." He said looking at Maria nod walking towards them.

"It's not safe here anymore Clover. Grimm and zombies are heading here already." Maria said finishing her packing noticing Qrow and the pups. "Well, I see you were successful on your mission too." 

Qrow smiled while the pups looked at Marrow, who smiled brightly at them and wave shyly. Yang raised a brow while Pyrrha smiled at him including Jaune. "Right! Marrow this is my goddaughter, Pyrrha and her friend Jaune, Yang and Ruby. You guys this is Marrow." Clover smiled looking at his goddaughter and back at Marrow.

Qrow smiled at the scene and noticing Ruby finally waking up and looking confused/sleepy. Maria smiled at the infant and handed Marrow his backpack including Clover, who smiled and thank her. Then she went to Qrow side looking at Ruby, who yawn softly and nuzzle close to Qrow's neck making her smile softly.

"Alright, enough with the introduction. We need to get moving before more Grimm come to Vale." Maria order waving her stick and walking away from the omega. Qrow raised a brow and glanced at Clover, who chuckle. The kids followed Maria asking her questions about her machine glasses while Clover and Qrow were behind them with Ruby finally awake watching the kids.

"Never thought we would find other people...." Qrow whispers watching Maria smacking the pups making them scream in excitement and giggle having the elder smile at them. "To see them acting more like kids now..."

Clover smiled and looked at Qrow seeing him smiling softly at the pups talking with Marrow now. He chuckles and nod seeing Ruby wanting to join the pups catching her sister attention. Yang came running to her Uncle grabbing Ruby and running back making him chuckle. Teal eyes just watching the omega chuckling making him smile more, wanting to hear more of the gentle laugh. Qrow took notice of the alpha staring at him with the smile making him blush and look down brushing his hair behind his ear; he glanced at Clover and smiled back at him seeing the alpha smiling gently now.

"Come on you two! I ain't no babysitter for you two to flirt and make googly eyes at each others." Maria yelled at them with a smirk and a raised brow while the kids giggle at them.

Clover and Qrow jump noticing how far they were from their group and looked at each other making them laugh seeing their face blushing. They ran up to the others and Maria rolled her eyes walking forward now hold Ruby since she wanted to be held by the elder. Qrow smiled looking at the kids playing with Marrow, Ruby being amazed by Maria and Clover smiling ahead the path. He smiled looking down holding his necklace and sighing. Things were going well for them and he hope it stays like that. 


	6. Cold Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Also I finally have a beta reader and omg they're the best! I hope you like this chapter cause next one is gonna be crazy!

Weeks passed by and they were getting close to Beacon academy. It should be easy to get there by airship, but since they clearly don't have one, they had to walk. Lucky for them, they found a secure area to rest along the bank of a spring river. As they placed down their bags many of the kids were sitting down exhausted and leaning against each other. Maria smiled at the rascals, while Qrow looked around trying to determine that the space would be safe to rest for the night. Clover was checking the water seeing it was safe for everyone to drink, he took notice of a spring pond including a waterfall, bringing a grin to his face. He walked back to Qrow and crossed his arm. 

"It seems like the water is safe to drink and most importantly there's a waterfall and pond just a short walk away, we can get clean." The grin on Clover's face never leaves. The grin, seemingly contagious spread to Qrow’s face. 

"For real? That's great we can get the rascals clean." Qrow smiled looking at the kids taking a nap on each other including Ruby sleeping in her sister's arms. He smiled not having the heart to wake them up and sighed. "We’ll wait until they wake up from their nap. In the meantime we should scout around and make sure there’s no Grimm close by or bandits. We’ll also need to get some food too."

"You two go ahead. I'll keep an eyes on these pups." Maria said sitting down on a rock and smiling at them. "Just don't get too comfortable being alone." She teases making the two adults blush and look away from Maria making her laugh. 

Clover rolled his eyes and turned to follow Qrow as he began walking ahead to the waterfall to have a look. Qrow looked down at the pill bottle in his hand and sighed as he realized how few he had left, with only five and a half more in the bottle. He grabbed one, swallowing it down and closing the lid. He had to find more soon or he wouldn't be able to stop his heat and it would hit him full blast. He put away the pills and looked to his left rolling his eyes as Clover caught up with a smile on his face.

"There it is. See it's safe for them to get clean." Clover said heading to the water, leaving Qrow trailing behind as he kneeled down to touch the water. Clear and cool, but not cold. "Seems like I’ll be having a cold shower, but at least I'm used to the cold." 

"Clearly. You wear sleeveless shirts, in Vale, in the middle of fall." Qrow said, glancing at Clover, who chuckles and shakes his head as he crossed his muscular arms. The movement drawing Qrow’s eyes, he couldn't help but stare, though he tore his eyes away before their movements could be noticed. 

"I'll have you know that Atlas is colder than here." The alpha said watching Qrow roll his eyes.

"Whatever you say, boy-scout." He teases earning a soft chuckle from the alpha. 

They went out to scout around the area seeing no danger or any Grimm around, which surprised them. The walk led to the top of a mountain cliff side, Qrow paused and looked around. He was able to see Beacon Academy, though it was still far away by foot. He stared off into the distance and looked at the tall building, he sighed softly, wrapping his arms around himself in a hug. As he remembered his past and being there with his small pack. Summer would wake him up early to get to class, Tai pranking him or teasing him to get his sister's attention and Raven... Raven being the one reminding him why they were there and not to screw this up with his unfortunate bad luck. He shivers, closing his eyes and he jumps when he feels a blanket thrown on him. He glanced at Clover, who smiled softly at him.

"I could tell you were shivering from a mile away. I thought you might be cold." He said softly, placing his arm around Qrow's back, his hand gently squeezing his arm. He looked at Clover's teal eyes and smiled gently leaning close to the alpha, loving the touches. He was aware that it was his touch starve getting to him. 

"T-Thanks..." Qrow whispers looking back at Beacon. Clover smiled and looked at the school, as well, enjoying the view as the sun got blocked by some clouds passing by. He sighed softly and glanced at Qrow seeing him frowning and his eyes closed, holding tightly to the blanket making him concerned. 

"Hey why don't we head back before Maria starts screaming out our names." Clover suggested nudging Qrow making him snap back to reality.

"Y-Yeah lets go. I need to clean the kids too." Qrow smiled and went down the hill following behind Clover, pausing and taking one last glance at the school before sighing sadly. 

They got back to the camp and saw Maria holding a wide awake Ruby while the others were waking up too from their hour nap. Qrow smiled and walked toward the children. Clover chuckled at Maria, who was trying to argue with Ruby, who clearly wasn't listening and instead laughing. Yang yawned, rubbing her eyes and smiled tiredly at Qrow, who smiled back and nuzzled the rascal, having her chuckle.

"Come on. Clover found a clean pond not far including a waterfall." He said to the kids, now each of them was wide awake.

"Really!" Marrow said, looking at Clover, who chuckled and nodded, grabbing Ruby from Maria and holding the infant close.

They all got up and followed Qrow and Clover with Maria behind holding another bag. They got to the pond seeing it sparkling as the sun was setting. The shining rays of sun on the water. The kids' eyes sparkled as they ran to play with the water, finding it warm, thanks to the sunbeams touching it. Clover smiled and looked at Qrow, who seemed glad the water wasn’t cold.

"Alright, time to get you four clean, including you missy." Qrow said, booping Ruby's nose, making her laugh as she reached her hand to grab Qrow's finger, which he allowed her to catch.

"If you’d like I can help clean the kids while you wash Ruby." Clover suggested looking at Qrow, who smiled softly and nodded. 

"That would help a lot, Cloves. Thanks." He said making the alpha purr, blushing bright red when he accidentally did it out loud.

Qrow blushes as well, Maria rolled her eyes at the two and went to help the kids getting their clothes off before heading back to the base to start a fire, knowing they'll need one. Clover nodded and went to the kids watching them jumping in and laughing happily. Qrow was still blushing his crimson eyes watching the alpha. He shook his head and went to get Ruby clean in a shallow part of the pond. He had her in the warm water seeing her giggling and splashing the water, grabbing the bag with baby items that he was lucky to find. He glances at the kids seeing them laughing and giggling at Clover scrubbing their head with their shampoo and washing the bubbles out of their hair and covering their eyes so no soap gets in them. 

"My turn!" Yang happily smiled looking at Clover, who grins and scoops up some water and splashing it on her blonde hair getting some giggles from her. He was then wet by Marrow who laughed and swam next to Jaune, who chuckled while Pyrrha pouted at them.

Clover laughs and finishes washing the kids, seeing them now playing in the water. He glanced at Qrow, his breath stopping at the sight. The omega's features looking soft and gentle while washing Ruby, seeing how he was careful with the infant, laying her down in his arms to get the soap off the baby's hair and chuckling when Ruby protested against being laid down. Clover shook his head, noticing the water starting to get cold now that the sun had set, so he pulled out the kids covering them in towels and brushing them dry.

They were now back at the camp dry and clean with Qrow holding a sleepy Ruby and the kids rubbing their eyes. To Qrow's surprise/shock Maria already had a fire started that seemed to be a Star Fire with some fish cooked and the base set up with their sleeping bags set up and everything. The kids all smiled and ran to the fire thanking Maria when she handed the cooked fish to them. Qrow was surprised, Clover simply chuckled and shook his head. 

"Caught us some lunch." She smirks at them while Clover rolled his eyes and watched as Qrow smiled and thanked Maria for helping with everything.

Qrow went to his sleeping bag placing Ruby inside it and covering her so she wouldn't be cold fondly watching as she rubbed her eyes, yawning. Clover faces softened as he noticed the rest of the kids were rubbing their eyes as well, getting tired as they had their fill of food.

"Why don't you go take a bath. Maria and I can watch over the pups." Clover said, looking at Qrow gently making him blush and glance at the kids laying down with Maria tucking each of them in. 

"S-Sure..uh thanks." He said getting up and grabbing his bag and leaving heading back to the pond after glancing back seeing Clover fixing the fire a bit. This allowed him to think carefully and to process everything that had happened.

Walking to the pond with the sun almost setting was a sight but he was mostly focused on what was happening. He still can't believe he was forming a small pack with these people and to be honest he was scared. He was scared to get closer to them just to lose them just like he lost Tai and Summer. His eyes widened and he shook his head, stopping in front of the pond; he looked at the water, seeing it moving swiftly and gently making him sigh. He took off his clothes, folded them and put them in his bag. He went into the water, after the sunset, the water grew cold, but he didn't care since it helped calm his hot body.

There was another problem, his heat. Qrow knew this would be a problem sooner or later but now it's a big problem. One supplement being broken in half changed how long he had before his next heat. Only about a week left and he would suffer the heat. The smell of being in heat already clinging to him. The smell alone didn't mean he was in heat, but it's a pain, already feeling hot all through his body as his scent grew overwhelmingly strong. He was surprised that Clover hadn't tackled him as a result of his scent. 

"What a pain..." He whispered, purring softly at the cold water touching his hot body. He begins cleaning himself. After he finished he closed his eyes and went under the water, swimming towards the water fall just to get his thoughts clear and help him relax a bit. 

He gasped out and looked at the sky, after the sun had finished setting, the stars were clear in the sky. Stunning, brilliant, and bright. His mind starts to wander to the alpha that has caught his attention. Clover. He was so different from Altas' alphas, heck, he was different even then James. Never had he met an alpha soldier from Atlas that was kind, gentle and patient with him. Sure James tried his best but he always let his status get to him and use it to be on top of others. He even uses it against Qrow when he has arguments with him. Qrow, however, never takes orders from an alpha. 

Clover was just different. He never let his status get to his head, doesn't abuse his alpha voice, or cause harm to others. He puts others before himself and would listen to what he has to say too. Clover was also patient with him when he snapped at him in anger and had never scolded him for that behavior. Instead, he found the reason for getting Qrow mad and tried to find a solution. Qrow just watched the moon finally coming out joining the stars in the night sky, shining bright. 

"Qrow!" He jumped when he heard the alpha’s voice and looked to the shore seeing the man, smiling softly at him with a hint of concern. 

"It's about time to get out. It's gonna get cold soon. I’ll shower tomorrow." Clover smiled looking at the omega swim back towards him.

"Tch...sorry." He whispers getting closer to the river bank while Clover smiled at him and shook his head.

"It's okay. You need time to yourself. Just came by to make sure you were okay." The alpha said blushing when he noticed Qrow about to pull himself out the water. 

He quickly turned around allowing him to have some privacy. Causing Qrow to chuckle softly as he grabbed a towel that the alpha brought for him and dried himself up. Clover was looking at the forest ahead of him hearing movement from the omega as he waited till his ally was decent, not wanting to get aroused by seeing the beautiful omega’s lean body. 

"Alright you can look now." Qrow said tapping the alpha's back and boy, he felt how hard those muscular shoulders are making him blush as he feels himself get heated up. 

"S-Shit." He whispers, catching Clover's attention and looking concerned for him while he was grabbing his bag, pulling out the pill and getting the fourth half pill. 

Qrow was getting scared now looking at the bottle, his hand shaking a bit and wondering why the pill he took in the morning wasn't working and jumped when Clover placed his hand over Qrow's hand. 

"Hey it okay...well get to Beacon and I'll get you some supplements okay...I promise Qrow." The alpha said, his teal eyes looking at crimson eyes making the male nod slowly and drop his head onto Clover's shoulder inhaling the beautiful scent of the alpha.

"Qrow?" Clover’s voice strong and steady as his scent, though confusion bled lightly into his tone. 

"J-Just...stay...for a bit...Your scent helps..." He whispers nuzzling close to his shoulder having the alpha smile and nod; his arm wraps around Qrow, holding the small omega closer to him and engulfing him with his scent. Qrow whimpers softly and nuzzles closer his hand shaking including his heart beating faster. 'H-His scent...oh god it just...it smells amazing.' He thought feeling the pill finally affecting him and reducing his heated body making it warm now.

They went back to the camp and saw the kids had fallen asleep. Maria was sleeping as well, holding Ruby close to her, making Qrow smile. He noticed that they were in his sleeping bag which he didn't mind. He is glad he has Maria now because she truly cares for the kids and for Ruby. Clover took notice as well of the omega's bed and nudged Qrow gently.

"If you want you can sleep on mine. So you don't sleep on the ground. I’ve been letting Maria sleep in my sleeping bag since we lost hers in town." Clover said, making Qrow frown.

"Clover I'm not taking your bed. I'm fine with sleeping against the tree." He said while the teal eyes man frowned but sighed.

"How about we share, hm? So we don't have to fight about who takes the sleeping bag." Clover chuckles while Qrow blushes, turning to hide it. The alpha went to his bag looking for extra blankets allowing Qrow to process what he said.

'S-Share...he can't be serious, but...' He thought looking at the sleeping bag, noticing it could fit two, making him gulp and glance back at the alpha seeing him pulling out an extra blanket. Then out of nowhere a cold breeze blew, having Qrow shiver since his hair was still wet from showering, rubbed his arms trying to warm up. He glanced at the kids seeing them sleeping peacefully and close to each other including Maria and Ruby sleeping soundly.

"Come on. We'll need to get some sleep too." He sighed and walked towards Clover, who smiled at him. He heads toward the sleeping bag taking his shoes off. Qrow was a blushing mess and looking down embarrassed.

Once down they got into the sleeping bag and Clover smiled at Qrow softly making him blush and turn around making the alpha laugh. He turned around too and whispered a good night to Qrow, falling asleep to the fire crackling gently. 

Qrow was looking at the fire that was slowly dying down. He snuggled close to the extra blanket that was keeping him warm. He blinked and noticed it was the same blanket at the apartment that Clover covered him with making him blush. He sighed softly and nuzzled close feeling his eyes closing allowing himself to get some rest and be ready for the morning.

  
  



	7. They're Gone!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Please, bare with me guys. I'm trying my best to update but work just frustrating for me so yeah. Hopefully I can find a day to tell you guys when I update.

The moon was glowing in the sky, providing the only light after the fire had died. Noises of the forest animals filling the clearing; Qrow was sleeping peacefully next to Clover. The two adults were close to each other with Qrow face hidden in Clover's chest while the alpha had his face nuzzled close to Qrow's hair. Maria was holding Ruby close to her while the infant was snoozing happily close to the beta woman. Unknown to them the four six year old pups woke up from their sleep and were awake rubbing their eyes. 

"Yang?" Pyrrha said, glancing at the blonde pup, getting up and walking towards her Uncle and Clover. Marrow and Jaune look at Pyrrha, who shrugs, and glances back at Yang.

The small blonde pup peaked above her Uncle and grinned when she saw how he was heavily sleeping close to the alpha. She grins walking back to Pyrrha and the others that were already standing. 

"Come on! Let's explore this place! We can go find some food around the forest." Yang said her small hands in fists. 

"I don't know Yang...Qrow said to never wander far." Jaune said while holding onto Pyrrha's hand.

"We can help them!" Marrow smiled agreeing with Yang making the blonde pup smile. "See! Come on you guys. Anyway, we won't go far." She said glancing at the two, who were still unsure about it.

"Fine...but if we see a Grimm or zombie we're coming back." Pyrrha said in her serious tiny voice. The other two grin and nod to Pyrrha grabbing each other’s hands and leaving the safety of the camp.

They wandered toward the location of the pond where they had showered as they looked around for food and supplies. Yang and Marrow were both looking around from bushes to trees while Pyrrha was keeping a lookout for any creatures. Jaune was behind her holding her hand nervous about doing this. The red haired pup smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry Jaune. I'll protect you." She smiled with a small blush. "Okay." Jaune whispers softly and walks next to her.

"HA! Marrow, look! Blueberries!" Yang yells, making the two jump as they turned to see Yang far away from the pond. 

"Sweet!" Marrow cheered running towards the feisty girl.

"Yang! You're too far away!" Pyrrha shouted running towards her with Jaune following behind.

Yang snorts waving her hand and collecting the berries with Marrow helping. "Don't worry. I'm a pro. Uncle Qrow grew up around the forest so it's in my blood." She grins and eats a berry happily. The moon was at its peak shining bright providing light to the kids but lucky Jaune did bring his flashlight but the moon was helping a lot.

Unknown to them, a Grimm was watching the pups. They growled quietly and creeped toward the pups slowly as they walked further from the water. Pyrrha was on edge looking around rubbing her arms and Jaune was leaning close to her. Yang and Marrow were happily looking around for more food but they all stopped when they heard a small growl. Yang and Marrow glanced back at the others, whose eyes were wide.

"W-Was that one of you guys?" Marrow asked, looking at his friends seeing them shaking their heads. They screamed when a Grimm jumped in front of them. 

"Yang! Marrow!" Pyrrha yelled, grabbing her friends arms and pulling them back.

"I-It one of those Grimm we saw in the town." Yang said looking at the lizard like Grimm staring at them. This Grimm was a Creep Grim that has no forelimbs, only hindlimbs. It’s skull was rather stubby and it had four eye sockets. The Grimm opens its mouth revealing some blood mixed with its black goo. 

Jaune whimpers holding tightly onto Pyrrha who was frowning but shaking. "Run!" She ordered and they turned around only to scream again seeing the way back was blocked by other Creeps.

Clover groans, his eyes opening slowly thinking that he heard a scream and raised his head tiredly and looking around.

"M-Maybe my imagination." He whispers laying back down nuzzling close to Qrow's hair but quickly sat up straight when he heard the scream again. He looked around and gasped when he spotted the pups sleeping bags empty.

He got out of his bag and ran towards the spot. "Nononoono!" He said looking around the bags and becoming pale. "QROW WAKE UP!!" He yelled, running towards Qrow, who gasped awake. 

"W-What!? Clover what th-THE PUPS!" Qrow gasps noticing the sleeping bags empty. 

"I know!!" Qrow got up fast running towards the bags and was panicking feeling his omega side getting scared.

"Clover where are they!?!?!" He cried out not noticing Maria waking up and Ruby whimpering from the noises. Qrow looked at Ruby and glanced at Clover seeing him grabbing his snipper and a pistol. 

"What is going on!" Maria said and gasped when she noticed the bags too.

“The pups are gone. Qrow and I are gonna look for them. Maria stayed here with Ruby." Clover said in a serious military voice his face set in grim determination. Qrow quickly grabbed his two Kama but everyone froze when they heard another loud scream mixed with a horrifying yowl. 

"THE PUPS!" Qrow screamed, his face pale and he took off. 

"QROW! Shit. Maria stay here!" Clover ordered and ran after the omega.

Yang was holding onto Marrow, who was crying and holding an injured arm that he got from his branch snapping and cutting it skin. Luckly, Yang caught his hand and pulled him up with Pyrrha help while Jaune was calling out Qrow's name in tears. They were fast to run to a tree and climb it fast thanks to Qrow showing them how. 

"What do w-we do, Yang!" Pyrrha cried trying to be strong but they all screamed when the tree was hit by the Creeps pack.

"I-I don't know!" Yang cried looking down seeing the Creep alpha growling and his black goo dripping from its eyes. They noticed the alpha growled and watched as the other started climbing on top of each other and they all screamed. 

"Uncle Qrow!!!" Yang cried out holding onto Marrow who was crying out to Clover including Pyrrha who screamed for both of the adults; Jaune hugging Pyrrha crying in fear.

The alpha growled and lunged up the tree about to snap at Jaune's leg until a bullet hit the creature's face. The pups gasped and looked towards the sound of the gun, seeing Qrow running towards the Creeps with one Kama out, slicing at the creatures that charged at him yowling. Clover held the other Kama and was charging towards the alpha Creep that roared and charged towards him as well. 

"Qrow behind you!" He yelled having his ally turning around by grabbing his waist and Qrow kicking the beast away. The pups watched their caretaker handle the beasts, they were amazed by their fighting. It was almost like a dance for them but they yelled out their names when they saw a Beawolf running towards them. 

"Clover!" Qrow yelled after the alpha sliced a Creeper and growled at the beawolf. He took out his snipper and aimed it at the beawolf’s head. He fired, hitting it head on, watching the creature fall and turn to black goo. He then gasped when the alpha Creep jumped towards him but Qrow jumped over Clover, kicking the beast and stabbing it in the head immediately after it fell sideways.

The two were both breathing heavily while the kids watched them from on top of the tree. Qrow was shaking not from the running or fighting but in fear of losing the pup. Fear of not making it on time and seeing a dead pup on the ground or Yang being gone. He collapsed on his knee covering his mouth and sobbing in his hand. Clover looked over at Qrow. He went to him, knowing what the omega was feeling and kneeled down, Qrow hid his face in the alphas shoulder and sobbed, his body trembling.

The pups climb down. Yang helped Marrow down since his arm was injured and they looked at the two adults. They all flinched when Clover glanced at them with his stern/serious face. 

"What were you thinking?" Anger filling his voice. His alpha side sharpened his words since he was scared of losing the pups as well. Qrow looked up at Clover and glanced at the pups seeing them looking down.

“W-Wait." Qrow whispers, catching the alpha attention as he started getting up. "Marrow, you're hurt." He gasps walking towards them while the pups glanced at Marrow, who hiccups and sniffles.

Clover sighed glancing at the creatures turning into goo. He got up and went to them as well watching Qrow ripping a part of his red sweater and wrapping it around Marrow. He grabbed Marrow who whispers sorry to Qrow, making him sigh and grab Yang too after he put his Kama away. Clover grabbed Jaune and Pyrrha and they went back to the base quietly leaving behind the Grimms.

"Oh! You found them!" Maria said holding a sleeping Ruby.

“Yeah..." Clover said placing them down on the ground seeing them run towards Qrow who was caring for Marrow’s injury. 

Maria looked at Qrow who was still shaking a bit and as he finished cleaning the wound and started wrapping it. The kids just watched unsure of what to say while Clover sat next to the omega glancing at his shaking hand, he grabbed the bandage. 

"Here, let me." He said gently, grabbing the bandage roll and wrapping it around Marrow's arm. Qrow sighed looking down but turned his attention to the pups after Clover finished wrapping Marrow's arm. 

"So...care to tell me what were you four doing out there in the middle of the night?" He said watching them glanced down.

"I-I wanted to help..." Yang said, holding her hands together in front of her. "S-So I drag them along. Don't get them in trouble!" She looked at Qrow and Clover while Pyrrha, Jaune and Marrow looked at her shocked.

"No! We wanted to help too!" Marrow quickly said with Pyrrha and Jaune nodding their agreement. Clover raised a brow while Qrow sighed feeling proud of Yang trying to take the blame reminding him of Tai. 

"Well you four are in trouble. For now, going to sleep we’ll think of your punishment in the morning." Qrow said looking at them with a gentle and soft look. They nodded, walking back to their sleeping bag and snuggling close to each other. Maria sighed, shaking her head and walking towards Qrow, who was just lost in his thoughts now.

"Whelp I'm gonna make sure they go back to bed..." She said looking at Qrow gently. "Also...dear. This isn't your fault." She squeezed the man's shoulder and walked to the pups making sure they were comfortable.

Clover looked at the omega concerned. He got up pulling the man along and taking him outside of earshot but not too far. As soon as they were a short distance away he hiccups and allows his tears to fall down. Clover looked at Qrow and softly pulled the omega close to his chest, holding him protectively while his friend cried.

"I-I could have lost them...I-It's m-my fault. I-I should h-have n-notice." He whimpers holding tightly to Clover's shirt while the alpha shushes him gently. 

"Qrow this isn't your fault. We couldn't have known they would do that." He said back frowning at what the omega just said.

Qrow swallowed when he felt the alpha grab his face gently, his hazel green eyes forced to make eye contact. He felt Clover's thumb rub across his cheek, the tears being brushed away. He blushed at how gentle he was being with him. In his mind he was thinking that he doesn't deserve this kindness. That he shouldn't be seeking comfort from this kind man.

"Stop." Qrow jumped when he heard Clover's stern voice. "Qrow, don't ever think like that about yourself. You deserve kindness."

"D-Did I say that out loud?" He whispers looking down but grunts when Clover holds him tightly. 

"Yeah you did..." He whispers back. "Qrow...you mean a lot to those kids including Maria and me. I want you to know that I'm always here for you and that you're not alone..."

Clover looked at the fire flickering from afar knowing Maria set up another fire. After a moment, he glanced back at Qrow's hair feeling the man's arms wrap around him tightly. Then he heard a shy and small "okay" from Qrow making him smile. He just held him back tightly and promised to himself and the gods that he was gonna protect this small pack of theirs and help Qrow out the most. A promise he plans to keep.


	8. The School...

After the incident the kids were punished by helping Maria with cleaning up and listening to her. It was a fair punishment for them since they wouldn't cause harm to themselves or feel terrible about the incident. They were back at walking to the school and for some reason luck was on their side by finding shortcuts and reaching the school in three days. Qrow smiled looking at Beacon again, waves of memories coming at him.

"We're almost there, Qrow." Clover nudges playfully, smiling at him. Qrow rolled his eyes and shoved the alpha. "I know but we still have a long walk to get to the entrance." He replied back looking at the kids stop.

They were amazed by the school still standing, kinda, and were jumping in excitement. The two adults chuckled while Qrow fixed his hold on Ruby, who was sleeping thankfully. Maria looked at the school as well, amazed to see it there and noticing some movement there.

"Look they're actually people there." Maria said catching the two men attention. They glanced at the location Maria was pointing and saw some men carry items heading to the school. Qrow raised a brow confused by this while the kids were excited in meeting others. 

He didn't feel comfortable about this at all. He glanced at Clover seeing his face frowning as well, glaring at the school. When he took his eyes off of the alpha the group heard a snap behind them and they turned around just to get jump by four unknown men. Clover growled including Qrow, who held Ruby tightly to his chest protectively. The Altas soldier grab one of the men's arm that tried wrapping their arm around the alpha and threw him across making him crash to a tree; he also duck when a man lung at him just to miss. Qrow was holding Ruby close glaring at the men walking towards him smirking. Before Qrow could do anything the men collapse with Maria frowning at them holding her skull cane behind them. 

"Tch, idiots." She said and looking at Qrow who smiled at her and notice the kids hiding making him sigh in relief. "Those kids hid quickly when they heard the snap. You taught them well Qrow."

He chuckles and jump when the last man flew towards them unconscious and glanced at Clover, who had a stern face while cracking his knuckles, with the first male under his foot. Boi was that a sight to see and it just made Qrow's omega purr in delight in seeing this strong alpha, thinking of how worthy Clover was, but shook that out of his thought. 

"We need to move now. I have a feeling they're coming from the school." Clover said serious walking towards Qrow and Maria checking on his friend and the infant. "And the kids?"

"Hiding. It's a method I taught them when something seems off. They must have taken Marrow as well." Qrow explains looking at Ruby, who was now awake and looking at the unconscious men confused. "Kids! It's safe!" 

Clover glanced around including Maria and they blink surprise. The kids found hiding spots fast with Jaune popping out from underneath a tree hole with Marrow, Pyrrha behind a bush and Yang inside a tree log. Qrow felt proud watching the pups run towards him and looking at the men as well. Clover sighed in relief seeing them okay while Qrow handed ruby to Maria since it would be safe for her. He then glanced out at the cliff side seeing the school and frowning.

"Oz...what happened..." He whispers and jump when he felt Clover's hand on his shoulder. "Qrow, let go. We can't stay here." The soldier said making Qrow nod, leaving the scene.

Clover was on guard while walking away from the cliff side and glanced at the two seeing them tense too. He glanced at the kids seeing them a bit scared and on edge, making him growl quietly. 

"We have to get out of the forest and away from the school." The Atlas soldier said walking towards Qrow and Maria stopping the group and looking around. "I have a feeling that the rumors are false about Beacon being a safe haven."

He crossed his arms looking at Maria and Qrow's reaction. Ruby was happily playing with Maria's necklace and chewing on it while looking at them talk. Qrow sighed glancing at the pups seeing them nudging each other playfully and giggling forgetting about what happen ten minutes ago.

"Clover right but there's also a risk." Maria said looking at the alpha, who raised a brow confused by the reply. "Qrow's heat. We need to get him some supplements and the only way we can is going to Beacon." 

"How did you?" Qrow became pale when they mention that.

"I been noticing dear. You do it secretly and I hear very little of it." Maria said frowning at him making him look away.

He glanced at his pocket knowing his three half pills were inside the bottle knowing Maria was also looking too. He looked down feeling like he was a nuisance to them and holding them back. He just felt himself being drag back to those time when Raven would get angry at him for being an unmated omega. Having to handle his heats and draw attention of other alphas. Hearing her voice saying that it was his fault and that everything that has happen is his fault for being an omega with bad luck on his side. 

"Qrow..."

He jump when he felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced at it seeing the tan skin; he glanced up and noticed Clover's concern face. He blinks and gasp when he felt tears falling. He quickly wipe away the tears and grunt when he was pulled to Clover's side.

"Alright, we'll think of a plan on how to sneak into Beacon and see if they have any supplements." Clover said looking at Maria seeing her nod her head agreeing with the plan.

"W-Wait! You don't have too. I can survive without the supplement. I won't put the group in danger just for stupid supplements." Qrow quickly said looking at the alpha and beta. "W-We can keep walking, far away from the school."

"Qrow, no. That's too dangerous for you. With the risk of you almost finishing the supplements you have, is a high risk for you." Clover sterling said looking at the omega frowning at him.

"Well, I can make it without them! This won't be the first time with me not taking supplements before!" He argued back at the teal eyes man seeing him frown.

"We're not doing that! I can't put you in risk just because you're being stubborn on getting the supplements to keep you safe!"

"I DON'T NEED THEM!"

"YOU DO!" 

"WHY DO YOU CARE!!! YOU'RE NOT MY ALPHA, CLOVER!!" Qrow yelled/growled glaring at the teal eyes that were close to his face having them staring at each others eyes. "JUST FUCK OFF!!"

The kids jump when they heard Qrow yell those three words; they glanced at the adults concerned looking at the two glaring at each other. Pyrrha was looking at her godfather unyielding from this argument just like Qrow. Yang was frowning at this and glanced at Maria, who was bouncing Ruby, who was hiccuping at hearing her uncle yelling including Clover's voice.

"I care because I choose to care!" Clover yelled back having Qrow surprised at the respond and growl back. "YOU'RE NOT MY PACK!!" He yelled and shove Clover aside grabbing Ruby and walking ahead the group.

"QROW!" Clover growled but glanced down seeing Maria's hand on his chest holding him back from going after the angry omega. He looked at her bemused and glanced back up at the omega walking ahead of them with a sorrowful look.

They continued their walked with Qrow up front holding Ruby and Clover in the back feeling like he should give his friend space. Maria sighed and looked at the pups seeing them looking back and forth at the two adults concerned. She smiled at them knowing the pups care deeply for Qrow and Clover making her chuckle softly. Yang ran after her uncle while Pyrrha and Marrow went to check on Clover. Jaune just held onto the beta's woman hand and watched his friends talk to the two adults.

They were setting up camp and luckily made some good distance from the school. Qrow just finished his side and looked around seeing no Clover making him look down remorseful. He sighed hugging his arms and glancing at the supplement pill bottle in his hand.

'W-Why...why do I always push others away? A-Am I really that...ungrateful.' He thought feeling himself being surround by his own hatred of himself. He whimpers softly and walked away from the camp in distress.

Yang noticed her uncle leaving that she got worried for him. She got up from the fire glancing at Maria, who was fixing the fire with Jaune helping. Pyrrha smiled and encourage the blonde pup to go after the distress omega by grabbing Ruby, who was drinking her milk. Yang smiled kissing her sister and running after her uncle and catching up only to hide behind the tree. She peak from behind it and gasp seeing her uncle punch the tree in anger and frustration.

"Your pathetic, Qrow!" He sob glaring at the tree his hands shaking. "You push others away so you can't be hurt but in truth...you hurting others." He laughs and covered his mouth hiding a pathetic sob.

He fell to his knees his eyes closed tightly and hunching over his body shaking. "I'm pathetic...all because of these!" He growled throwing the pill bottle to the tree viciously. 

Yang eyes widen seeing the pill bottle lid coming off and the pills flying out scattering around. She glanced at her uncle seeing him breathing heavily until it finally hit him to realize that he thew the supplement pills. He yelled in frustration and covered his face, his body trembling wanting Summer or Tai to tell him everything would be okay. She looked at her uncle concerned not sure what to do about this because she never seen her uncle like this before. She was about to get up but jump when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Clover!" She smiled seeing the alpha smiling at her gently. "Hey...why don't you head back to the camp. I'll handle it from here." He said to her with a gentle smile.

Yang looked back at her uncle and nod. Trusting Clover to help Qrow and leaving the place after hugging the alpha and heading back. Clover smiled but then got serious hearing the omega sobbing in his knees with his body trembling. He sighed softly getting out of his hiding spot, heading towards his distress friend not caring if he was still mad at him. Qrow gasp looking up shock seeing the alpha here with him and seeing him in this emotion mess. He growled at Clover to back off and glared at him but in his mind he growled at himself for being ungrateful.

"W-What do you want!?" He growl not being able to hold back his emotion feeling it controlling him at the moment. "Leave me alone, Clover."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, Qrow." Clover said serious heading towards him having the omega raise up from the ground growling defensively and glaring at him. "Clover I'm not gonna repeat myself! Leave!" 

He was shaking feeling his body moving along with his anger making him panic on what he was gonna do to his ally. Clover ignored his warnings and walked forward getting closer to Qrow making him panic and throw a punch at the alpha having him block it then grabbing the wrist; he then threw another hit catching the alpha off guard and striking him on his stomach. Clover groans with one eye open but not letting go of Qrow's wrist making the omega panic more.

"Let me go, Clover!" He yelled angrily with tears falling more. "LET. ME. GO!" He cried out his entire body finally shaking badly and falling to the ground his emotion taking a toll on him. He was a sobbing mess looking down at his hand that was no longer a fist and was lost. "I'm not leaving Qrow..." Clover said back kneeling down with Qrow when he collapse down. 

He hiccups pressing his head on the alpha's chest. "P-Please...please don't..." He whispers his tears falling to the ground. "Don't leave m-me...." 

Clover looked at the omega sadly and pulling him closer holding him tightly. "I won't...I swear." He whispers softly leaning his head on Qrow's hair holding him close and feeling more tears falling. He just held Qrow close to him not want the man to ever feel like this again but he knew there will be time that his ally's emotion will be too much. So instead he planned to be there when those emotion happen and comfort his friend when needed. 

Maria is holding Ruby in her arms walking towards the path that Yang thought was right with the others behind her. She sighed and stop when she heard soft talking making her look to the left seeing Clover sitting on the floor criss-cross with Qrow on top of his knees laying his head on the alpha's shoulder talking quietly for only for him to hear. She smiled glad that the two were finally talking and looking at the lost pups trying to figure out the right path making her roll her eyes and fix her hold on Ruby.

"Alright, rascals why don't we head back to the camp and get some food ready for the other two hmm." She said walking towards the camp with the others follow. Yang and Pyrrha were still looking around and stop when they both caught the sight of Clover nuzzling Qrow in comfort making them both cover their mouth from screaming in excitement.

They both looked at each other happy and ran after Maria, who raised a brow at the two and shrug heading to the fire they had. After finally calming down with the friendly comforting Qrow was just listening to Clover's heart beat thinking about how he always did this with Summer whenever he had panic attack or his emotion was taking a toll over him. He sighed softly feeling the alpha fixing his hold on him making him smile at how Clover was just so different. This alpha was just way off from others and this just made Qrow trust him a bit more.

"Are you okay to move now?" Clover asked softly looking at him with the gentle expression ever making him blush. "I-I think so...thanks for...you know...and s-sorry for the punch..." Qrow whispers looking at him in guilt.

Clover nods helping him up to his feet and looking at him softly. "It's okay. I understand that you were panicking." He smiled gently holding onto Qrow's hand rubbing his thumb across it. He smiled little looking to the side rubbing his hair nervously. "Let's go back to the others." Qrow said waving his hand walking back to the camp close to the alpha side.

They were walking close not speaking but the quiet between each other wasn't awkward anymore. He sighed relieve to finally clear out his mind and lean a bit close to him feeling Clover place his arm over his shoulder. He closed his eyes but gasp when they heard the kids screaming making the two adults look at each other and run towards the camp. Once they got there, the two were tackle down having to watch the other slam to the ground next to each other and trying to get the men on top of them off their back.

"Well well...what do we have here." 


End file.
